


Things That Call To Us.

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. PWP. Suzie shows Owen the thrill of danger doesn't have to be confined to catching aliens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Call To Us.

**Title:** Things That Call To Us.  
 **Characters:** Suzie/Owen  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Word count:** 1700  
 **Contains:** D/s elements, Knife play.  
 **Summary:** Pre-series. PWP. Suzie shows Owen the thrill of danger doesn't have to be confined to catching aliens.  
 **A/N:** Consensual, although rather lacking in the safe and sane departments as Suzie and Owen are their somewhat self-destructive selves.

  


“You like it, don't you?”

“What?” Looking up from where he's just finished fastening a bandage around his thigh, Owen sees Suzie leaning against the rail along the top of the autopsy bay, watching him.

“The pain.” She pushes back from the rail in a single, smooth controlled movement, before walking down the steps, her spike-heeled boots sounding sharply against the naked metal. “It calls to you. Arouses you.”

“You're nuts,” Owen says with very little conviction, as he reaches for his jeans that have been left abandoned on the edge of autopsy table while he'd treated his leg. It hadn't been a very deep cut, more of a big scratch really, but with all the filth in the abandoned building they'd been in it had only made sense to clean and dress it properly.

“Really?” There's a feral, almost feline smirk on her face as Suzie stalks towards him. Stopping right in front of him, giving Owen no room to get up, she leans forward and runs a well manicured nail down the length of his half-hard cock which is visible against the front of his boxers. “Because a certain part of you seems to disagree.”

“Adrenaline.” Owen releases the jeans, and they crumple to the floor.

“Some people would get scared after what we saw today, after realising that if the claw had gone a little higher, or just that little bit deeper they'd have been bleeding out.” She watches Owen, her dark eyes intense. “But you, you get hard.” She licks her lips, and scrapes her fingernail harder against Owen's cock. “I like that.”

Owen swallows hard, arousal growing. He hadn't expected Suzie to proposition him, but he can rarely predict what Suzie is going to do or say. That said, this is far from unwelcome.

Suzie laughs, amused, vicious and mocking. “So what? You'd rather I went away, let you wank in private?”

“I never said that.” Owen pushes up the hem on Suzie's knee length suede skirt, the tan material bunching up over her thighs, revealing the tops of her stockings.

“Good.” Suzie steps back, swatting away Owen's hands. “Then I think we should have a little fun.”

Picking up a scalpel from one of the trays out on the workbench, Suzie turns it carelessly through her fingers until the small, sharp blade nicks her thumb. She looks fascinated at the bright bead of blood welling up.

“What are you doing?” Owen asks looking at her with slightly horrified fascination. “I thought you wanted to get laid.”

“I do.” She licks the blood off her thumb slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Owen's. “I also said we should have some fun.”

She runs the scalpel down the front of his t-shirt, the sharp blade slicing through the thin fabric from neck to hem, leaving his chest bare.

“Oi that was new.”

“They you won't have any trouble replacing it, will you?” Pushing the ruined t-shirt from his shoulders, Suzie lets her nails scratch lightly against his skin.

“You haven't asked me if I want this,” Owen says, a shudder of nervous excitement running through him.

“Because it's obvious that you do,” Suzie answers, sounding like she's explaining a very simple concept. “After all you did stick your hand up my skirt.”

“s'pose.” Owen licks dry, nervous lips, wondering if he might actually be getting a bit out of his depth. He's played about with a bit of kinky stuff before, furry handcuffs and a few sex toys but nothing like this. “So are we supposed to have a safe word or something?”

“We aren't playing with consent tonight,” Suzie says sharply, turning the scalpel through her fingers again. “A simple no will suffice. You tell me to stop and I'll stop.”

Owen swallows hard as she trails the back of the scalpel down his naked chest.

“Unless you want to play around of course.” Suzie smiles, teasing and yet predatory at the same time. “It might be fun. I could tie you down, maybe blindfold you, put a gag in that smart mouth of yours. I think you'd look good like that. All hot and helpless.”

Owen shakes his head. He's not done anything quite like that before, and the thought of giving up all control, of being completely powerless and totally at Suzie's mercy is, for now at least, a step too far.

“Well then, a simple no will be good enough. You tell me to stop and I will. It will be like tonight never happened.” Dropping her hand, she cups Owen's balls, stroking and squeezing gently. “But you'll always wonder just how incredible it could have been.”

“And you won't?”

“I don't have time for regrets.” She releases him. “Anyway, I already know how good this can be.”

Owen doesn't ask how she does, he has his suspicions, and Jack is right at the top of his list.

“Are we going to do this?” Suzie asks, starting to get a little impatient.

“Yeah.” Owen nods. He knows that for all the mind games that Suzie plays she never goes back on her word, and that if she says she'll stop when he wants her too she will.

“Good boy, now take off your underwear and lay down.” Suzie points to the autopsy table. “You're do everything I tell you to, and you'll do it without question or delay. If you disobey you'll be punished, do you understand?”

Owen nods, his legs feel heavy, his body almost shivering with anticipation, as he hurriedly complies. He's not used to being ordered around, especially not like this, but it doesn't feel wrong having Suzie take charge like this, and he wonders if tonight goes well if she might be willing to do it again.

The bare metal table feel cold against Owen's back as he watches as Suzie takes off her own underwear and places then on a chair.

Climbing onto the table Suzie straddles his hips, skirt riding up over her thighs.

Taking a condom out of pocket of the jacket she's still wearing, Suzie rolls down onto his cock with practised ease, swatting away his attempts to assist.

“Don't you trust me to do it?” Owen asks, wondering what exactly Suzie is going to permit him to do. “I thought this sort of stuff was supposed to be all about trust?”

“Did I say you could talk?” Suzie glares at him, the scalpel now perilously close to his throat.

Owen shakes his head, heart rate increasing. He can feel the blade nick his skin, paper cut fine it hurts, but he finds that he doesn't mind.

Suzie smiles, and moves the scalpel away. “You're learning.”

Putting the scalpel down on the edge of the table, Suzie slips her hand under her skirt. Gripping the base of Owen's cock, Suzie gives it a few rough strokes getting it fully erect, before positioning its head at her vagina, and baring down.

Suzie gasps as it enters her. Whether it's pleasure or pain Owen doesn't know, nor is he sure under the current circumstances whether it matters or not.

Life is pain, just about everything Owen can think of in his life seems to bear that out. But this is about finding pleasure amongst it, taking the pain and owning it. He doesn't know if it's the same for Suzie, and he's sure that she'd never tell. He has his suspicions though, and he doubts it's only Torchwood that has made Suzie the person she is.

The blade nicks his shoulders and chest as she rides him. The cuts are light, mere scratches on his skin, that carried out with a precision that Owen doubts came without a lot of practice.

Sweat stings the cuts, the pain bright and sharp, a counterpoint to the deep throbbing ache of arousal spreading through him.

“Don't come.” She places a feather light cut just above his nipple. “You don't get to come before I do.”

“Fuck.” Owen hands tighten their grip on the edge of the table, their hold shaky and white-knuckled. Taking a shuddering breath, Owen closes his eyes, trying to hold back.

Leaning forward, Suzie kisses the nick at the base of his throat.

Slowly, Suzie's movements become more erratic, her hand hidden beneath her skirt, teasing her clit.  
Until, with a breathless moan on her lips, Suzie comes, the scalpel dropping to the floor, forgotten.

With the threat of pain removed, and having met Suzie's conditions, Owen lets go, the intensity of his orgasm, after having held back for so long, leaving him gasping and shaking.

Breathless and sore, the last tremors of it still running through him, Owen lays on the table, as Suzie climbs off.

Removing the condom, she ties it off then dumps it in the bin, before tossing a handful of paper towel to Owen.

“Thanks.” Owen catches them. “So are we going to do this again sometime?”

“Nothing scares you, does it?” Suzie asks, as she retrieves the scalpel, placing it in the bin of items to be sterilised.

“You wouldn't have hurt me, not really,” Owen says confidently, as he starts to clean himself up. The scratches sting a little as moves, but he's glad that they are all in places that he can reach and which will, once he's dressed, all be hidden from sight.

Suzie's tone is bitingly sarcastic as she smooths down her skirt. “You really believe that.”

Owen grins at her. “Yeah. I know women, me.”

Suzie gives him a withering look, and starts up the steps out of the autopsy bay. “Owen, If you ever figure me out-”

“I should tell you,” Owen butts in cockily.

“No.” Suzie's eyes are as cold as her smile as she turns back to look down at him. “Just run.”

  



End file.
